Fight Away All Of Your Fears
by AnonymousDani
Summary: Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades. Age 15. Ambassador to Pluto. The Ghost King. Problem? He's in love with Percy Jackson to the point where he dreams about him. And he just doesn't know what to do or how to hide it either. To make matters worse, rumors fly around that he's going to propose to Annabeth. Warning: Lime. No Lemons... yet. Angst. Bromance. Yaoi. Etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I~ Daydreams or Nightmares**

**_Disclaimer~ I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._  
**

* * *

_"Percy… I can't lie to you anymore," Nico said, burying his face in the other's shoulder. Concealing himself because he was afraid of what the son of the sea god would say. He felt his own heartbeat throb and resonate against Percy's own chest._

_"Hmm~?" Percy hummed as he squirmed to get a glance at the blushing boy and with half-lidded eyes, he continued. Nico knew he wasn't listening to him. "Percy… this is serious…" Soon enough, the ghost king shuddered as he felt lips pressed into the hollow of his throat with a heat that was so unbearable, so desperate he couldn't help but let out a breathless moan. He felt a hot breath ghosting over his neck and bit his lip. What was he trying to convey to Percy again?_

_"Percy, I love you." He blurted out to get it over with it. He had bottled up that secret for so long… it was exhilarating to finally tell him face-to-face. If you count, Nico curling up to hide his face again. He looked down and his hands laid on Percy's chest. He felt the vibrations and realized he was chuckling. And the son of Hades wondered why. He clenched onto Percy's t-shirt, hoping it was all a delusion, a lie._

_Percy slipped his fingers under Nico's chin and jerked him up to look at him._

_"I love you too." He admitted._

_Nico's eyes widened as he rewinded the moment in his head to make sure he heard it right. His mouth formed a slight "o" in astonishment as his lips parted slightly._

_"I-I..I…" He tried to stutter out a reply when Percy suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to his, moving sensually as so. He ran a hand through his hair as Nico leaned back and he adjusted. Nico's spine tingled and his heart raced with an intensity that was almost blinding to what they were doing now. Just when he had just gotten more daring than usual. He paused when he heard a moan he had never ever thought he could make._

_"P-Percy…?" He pulled away, conflicted. Hating himself for ruining something so… "I-Is… Is this wrong? I…" He looked down, bashful. Percy let in a moment of silence and Nico couldn't tell what he was thinking. It risen the height of the anxiety within him to the point where he might choke a sob. 'Why did it have to be you?' He thought angrily and wistfully at himself before Percy pressed small, repetitive kisses into Nico's collarbone and pressed himself closer. At first lightly, but then teasingly until Nico gasped and sucked in a sharp breath. He felt Percy smile as he trailed kisses up his neck and whispered those three beautiful words into his ear._

_"Nngh… Percy...s-stop…hnnn…" He pathetically whimpered._

_"I think you're missing a "don't" in that plea Nico~" He whispered in his ear once more and then delivered another kiss to his neck._

_More like a love bite though._

_"Ah!" Nico jolted his head back into the pillow of the couch they were on and his back arched up on impulse. Percy was shocked to see Nico holding on to him, grasping with a death grip for dear life. "D-don't do that!" Nico said, his voice pitching higher within each word. Percy contemplating this for a while before deciding on his decision._

_"Don't wanna.." He moved forward hypnotized, continuing to make Nico cry and groan and a hand slipped under his shirt up his chest and grazed his skins. Then he dipped lower, across his chest and stomach. Below his belly button til-_

He gasped for air and woke up to trampling on the roof of the Hades Cabin.

To be specific: horse trampling.

To be more specific: Blackjack's trampling and that only meant one thing.

As the realization of reality hit him, he fell back into his bed, groaning.

_Percy_.

* * *

((A/N~ This is probably gonna be a One-Shot unless you want a continuation which will be based on whether or not people want to read it so,... review and favorite please~! It's like my inspiration.))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II~ Those Pajamas of Death**

**_Disclaimer~ I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._**

_((Warning: Lots of fluff.. and angst.))_

* * *

If Percy was honest, he'd admit he had missed Nico. But lately, he felt somewhat awkwardly weird around him that was utterly unexplainable. First off, he became drawn to Nico's mysteriousness and more aware of his presence. Perhaps, he maybe even thought of him as _-dare he say-_ cute like a lost puppy.

He found Nico's distant behavior more odd than usual. It worried him every once in a while. They had known each other for years and yet it still felt as if they were mere strangers who encountered each other every now and then.

Another observation Jackson had made, was the cryptic and enigmatic cloudiness that roared and hovered around Nico's dark hazel eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, but he found it hard to penetrate through Nico's non-transparent ones. That and the dark circles that deepened within each passing day. He wondered how he could look so weak when he had been sleeping all week.

On top of all that, rumors began to fly around camp that Nico was suicidal.

The idea shocked Percy so much, that he decided to check up on him. And what better excuse than to just wake him up. He was ecstatic when Chiron assigned him the mission of waking up the Son of Hades since he was one of the few in the entire camp that was dauntless enough to do so.

He knew the perfect way of how to do exactly that as he made his way down to the Stables to call his trusty pal with the duty.

**.oOo.**

Irritated and sleep deprived, Nico finally got out of the comfort of his bed due to the unnecessary clamor that idiot son of Poseidon was making. He slumped out the door still in his Myth-o-Magic pajamas and reluctantly went outside to glare at the nuisance/blessing upon his roof.

Just like he predicted, Percy was there and ruining his roof on his horse. Nico could've sworn he'd seen the roof's paint chafe away because of Blackjack's hooves scratching the pavement. That damn horse always detested Nico. Basically, did everything possible to get on his nerves.

Now, normally what any sane person would be thinking first is, "What the fuck is Percy doing on my roof?"

But, Nico still couldn't shake away the image of the Percy in his dreams. He had been so sweet, so gentle, had plunged him into a daze of ecstasy and passion. So, he found himself once more staring at the son of Poseidon with an endearing, desperate gaze that caught Percy's attention almost immediately. He hoped, _no_, wished he could read his mind at the moment. Instead, Percy and BlackJack swifted down to Nico's side to greet him. And that successfully awoke Nico out of his dream-like state of consciousness.

"Morning Nico, nice pajamas! Chiron told me to wake you up today. _Aha-_ sorry about your roof.. and for waking you," He laughed weakly with a hand intertwined in his hair scratching nervously. Nico looked down, trying to push the thoughts of where those hands were in his dream. And then there was an awkwardness that set in as Nico silenced, keeping his dark, intimidating demeanor present.

"Mornin'," He finally mumbled, rubbing his eye, yawning. "Chiron's always trying to get someone to wake me up." Yesterday, Drew tried to and gave up complaining. The day before that Leo tried to. Leo came close by threatening to set his new device off as a bomb but like hell Nico was going to accept and had his skeletons chase him down while he wet his pants. The memory was both humorous and aggravatingly annoying.

Usually, Nico locked the door and didn't answer anyways. He always wondered how he would survive another day with his secret. Jason finding out was just overwhelming enough. Luckily, he promised not to speak of it to Percy. Of course, he tried to get him to talk in vain. What was there to talk about anyways?

When he had first realized his true feelings, he doubt it himself, refused to, wouldn't consider it, couldn't consider it… but then he did.

It was undeniable.

It was agonizing to leave camp because of his feelings, he couldn't keep bottled up. The painful aching in his heart when Percy left him alone was indescribable. Left him in despair. And it was just torturing that he couldn't do a single thing while Annabeth had a plausible excuse to search the ends of the earth for him, while Nico searched the vast Underworld in the hopes of finding him first.

And when he did, he didn't even remember him.

How much time had he wasted?

Now his face haunted his dreams of being with him. Avoiding him was the easiest way to not be reminded of the intimate moments he had with him at night when he was sound asleep. Acting like he didn't love Percy when he is completely straight and in love with Annabeth.

"Yeah, I noticed you don't get out much. Did you stay in your room for the whole week?" Percy asked.

_Yes._

"What? Problem?" Nico asked, trying to act as uninterested in conversation and turned his attention to the grass on the floor.

"Yes, if that means you're going to miss my Graduation Party next month. All the seniors are leaving Camp Half-Blood." Percy answered. "You are going to the ceremony at least, right?"

_What?_ Nico gave him a questionable expression, like Percy was crazy. He didn't even know the party had existed. Percy groaned.

"Nico! You have to! And you could at least look at me when I'm talking to you!" Percy complained. Nico was too astonished to say anything. He had completely forgot that Percy was a senior at camp... and leaving. The ceremony meant that Percy's class were going to live a year in the mortal world to finish his last year of highschool to go to college. It was clear on what had to be done.

"No. I'm not going." Nico replied as he speed-walked towards his cabin and locked the door once more. He always felt as if Percy always told him what to do. Even when he didn't even had the right to. He hoped by setting up a barrier, that it meant he'd finally leave him alone.

Oh he was so wrong.

"Nico, you do know if you lock yourself in here all week, rumors will fly around camp."

Nico didn't care therefore, didn't answer. He slipped back under the covers and comfort of his bed and tried to fall back asleep before he woke him up. And that's when Percy started tinkering with the doorknob, Nico's eye twitched.

_'He's not gonna…'_ Nico thought before the door made a cracking sound and a loud, resounding **bam** as Percy slang the door open. Nico clutched on his blanket for dear life.

"D-did you just..!" He stuttered, wide-eyed at the obviously insane Jackson who held a smug grin of accomplishment.

"Broke down your door? Yes. And I'm not leaving til you promise me-"

"I'm not promising anything!" Nico finished. He saw the despair display on Percy's face. He began to wonder if should've just shut up altogether. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. "I shouldn't have said that. Just leave now." Nico said, looking down and curling up into the warmth of his bed, with his back towards Percy.

Nico closed his eyes, awaiting for peace in solitary. Percy kept silent, staring down at the frail, lonely boy and pondered about the last time he'd seen Nico smile in the last few years. But to Percy it still meant that he was hurt. A real smile, one not marked in the deceit to satisfy others. It was then he decided he would do everything in his power to make him happy once again.

Nico instantly awoke again once he felt his bed dip which meant someone who could only be Percy was on his bed.

Almost like the daydrea-NIGHTMARE. Almost like the nightmare he had. A dark blush crawled upon his cheeks as he remembered and he was alarmed when Percy yanked the sheets off.

"What the hell-!" Nico remarked. Then burst into a laughter fit once Percy hovered over him and started tickling him. "Oh- damn it! Ahahahaa! S-stop it Percy-" Nico threw a pillow his pillow towards him and tried to curl up to avoid any sensitive spots. Soon, Percy's arms intertwined around Nico's torso and every touch gave Nico a bit of laughter and tenderness. Then, he snorted and Percy snickered, literally couldn't believe Nico made such a sound.

His laugh was contagious. Though, was oblivious to just how much this was making Nico's only love him even more.

Nico pushed him away whilst Percy pulled him closer to his chest, eager to finally make him giggle. After they laughed to their limit, Percy ended up hugging Nico tightly from behind unnoticeably. He laid his head on Nico's shoulder, imprisoning him in an embrace. He was slightly astonished on how weak and skinny Nico was. He wondered whether or not if he even ate. The camp offered food, obviously, but considering Nico barely left his cabin..

Then came the big question to Percy. Why didn't he leave his cabin? Why did he barely eat and why did he spend his days sleeping? According to Annabeth, she'd say he had symptoms of depression. Percy didn't want to believe that. Eventually, he tried to come up with a solution. It was a stupid one, but it was fool-proof. Percy loosened his grip and ended the hug altogether.

"Nico." He asked solemn and uncharacteristically serious. "Please come to the ceremony." He pleaded. "Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone?" All laughter or sign of joy ceased, dying out with those words.

Nico didn't speak. He quickly averted his gaze away.

Percy reached out to grasp his shoulder and Nico trembled. The sole reason Nico left camp was because of Percy. But if he left, he'd be forever out of his grasp. He would never be to reach to him. He shut his eyes tight and imagined the worst-case scenario, dreading it.

"Nico?"

Nico bit his lip. He couldn't imagine what camp will be like with Percy gone. All those years with him... he'd most likely try to deny his depart. And though Percy was still with him right now, he couldn't help but feel alone all along. He was a bit hesitant on his decision. All he knew was...

He didn't want to say goodbye.

"Fine. I'll go." He said resenting each and every word. He shook Percy's hand away. How could he say no? Nico had already made the fatal mistake of letting Percy close enough to hurt him. He already felt the distance between them further.

Although Percy got what he wanted, he felt saddened. But was he going to spend the rest of his life lost, drowned in melancholy, and with a cloud of rain encircling around his head? What about when he left?

"Okay. Well, I'm going to leave now. Annabeth's probably looking for me. See you later.." Percy said as he retreated and before the door closed. Nico tensed when he heard Annabeth's name and tried hard not to think too much of it. Percy stood at the doorway and caught a flash of remorse. "Don't forget you promised." Finally he said.

And he shut the door.

And Nico's heart wretched a sob.

He wanted to scream in extreme sorrow. He was sure the feeling would worsen the day of the ceremony. The feeling of loneliness consumed him painfully. The change in the emotion snapped as he doubled over and tears began to spill over the shuddering.

He attempted to stifle those quiet, excruciating torment that tore at his chest by cupping his mouth. But it was all in vain. His stomach twisted in knots in genuine agony knowing the other may never feel the same way. Hopeless, to the point where he had trouble gasping for air.

_And he wondered..._

_**Why did it have to be you?**_

_**...**_

* * *

_((A/N~ There we have it. I hope you didn't feel disappointed or hate me or anything ^.^' Oh Zeus... the title of chapter makes absolutely no sense. Promise you'll like the next chapter. o.o SO sorry it's super descriptive.))_

_Credit for the cover image goes to lovely Viria._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III~ Beauty Queen Tries to Help**

_**Disclaimer~ I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**_

* * *

Nico _had_ been having a good day so far. Keyword is _had. _One of those days where you wake up perfectly calm and peaceful without a care in the world. Of course, as most of those lovely and rare days start off... it slowly turned rotten.

It was only two weeks before the ceremony and Nico was forced to participate in a game of Capture the Flag on Friday. According to Chiron, every camper must take part in the game unless you have an injury of some sort. Which is exactly why when Nico was caught **purposely** that morning, trying to drop the Argo II's anchor on his ankle, Chiron also assigned him on a 24/7 watch under Blaire Montgomery that day.

Blaire Montgomery was a hyper brunette-haired, green-eyed daughter of Aphrodite who was astonishingly younger than Nico. Due to her impressive survival skills, she was promoted up to Nico's Sword-Fighting Class which he barely attended. To make matters even worse, she also knew of Nico's crush because she overheard Superman who couldn't keep his mouth shut around Leo.

Just not who it was.

"Nico, please you have to tell me!" She begged as they advanced further into the forest and up the hill. They were alone with only the trees and nymphs hiding around to hear their conversation. Blaire was very persuasive, but Nico was adamant on never letting another living soul know his secret.

"Over my dead body." He replied, grim. Today wasn't a very good day to get on his nerves considering he didn't sleep much last night, much less this entire week. Ever since Percy visited him, his insomnia only gotten worse everyday. And when he did get the chance of wonderful sleep, he was almost always interrupted by something. So, you could say he was immensely pissed to the point where the last thing he'd want to talk about is his crush with an Aphrodite girl. He sped up his pace relentlessly to shake off her but she persisted.

Went so far as to actually charm speak Nico.

"Nico. Tell me who you love." Blaire asked straightforward and to the point. His eye twitched as he used all his willpower not to admit it. He gritted his teeth and refused to obey. Blaire Montgomery was probably one of the most detestable people at camp. She's the one who'd start rumors just to get revenge on someone. Nico was just about at his wits' end with her.

"Screw you." He replied, contemplating on whether or not he should just shadow travel away from her.

"Please just tell me..." She whined. "...or else!" She added for suspense and to instill fear into the other. Unfortunately, the only thing Nico feared was her mother at the works. Nico scoffed at the idea of Blaire being a danger to... well, just about _anyone's_ wellbeing. Although, maybe to their peace of mind. Blaire pouted and unsheathed a dagger and let the light glint it a little. Nico saw it out of the corner of his eye, unswayed at the immediate threat.

"Kill me? I don't think you'd-" She ran towards him and screamed doing so. "Blaire!"

Annnd...she cut his backpack wide open, letting all of the contents pour out, scattered on the floor. A few dagger and knives for combat, Myth-o-Magic cards, headphones, ambrosia and nectar in the form of candy, pencils, and a notebook. For a second, Nico was truly petrified. His balled up his fist and tried hard not to curse Blaire out. _Had she gone completely insane?!_ He let out a sigh of desperation.

"Ugh... honestly what was the point of that..?" He muttered as he bent down to pick up his belongings.

"Sorry." Blaire apologized, reluctantly. "So, are you gonna tell me or what-" She bent down to help when she came across an open notebook filled with poetry.

_**Love poetry.**_

And that's when she ceased talking to Nico's pleasure.

She read through a few quick verses and smiled in awe. Nico didn't notice it and was too busy cleaning up the mess she made and enjoying every second of dead silence.

_Sun-Kissed From War and Died in the Sake_

_Of others and Mankind's face_

_A Life torn by knots_

_Pulling in several different directions_

_As sweet as honey_

_ And struck by thunder_

_Then just gone_

_Away for another_

_Ti Amo così tanto._

_Lontano dalle mie braccia_

_Questo scudo a portarmi la vita_

_Oh mio amato_

_Succumb to me_

_Indulge in me_

_Forever yours_

_To my first love_

_Non dimenticherò mai_

Blaire gasped. "Nico you wrote this?" She scrolled the pages, viewing the other countless poetry verses Nico had written in secret. Nico turned to find her snooping around and was in a state of motionlessness for a while. "It's beautiful, and is that Italian I hear? I can make out what it means since French shares the same roots."

Nico gave her a look of outrage. He thought she was absolutely mad. He never left the safety of his cabin without his poetry, afraid that someone will steal it away. A bit paranoid, now that you think of it. Impulsive at the moment, he dropped everything and tried snatched the notebook away. Or tried to. Blaire kept holding onto it.

For a daughter of Aphrodite, she was pretty strong.

"Stop! You're gonna rip it!" He yelled, worried as hell that his pages would tear. "Blaire!"

"Then at least give me a clue!" She bargained, hoping for something. Anything. And something told Nico, she wasn't going to stop til she got it.

"Fine! ... um... er... It's not my age." Nico faltered suspiciously.

_It?_

"Nico, you know as perfect English as I and "it" isn't how you describe a girl you have a crush on! Unless..." She put the pieces together in her mind. "...unless... it's not a she." She considered to Nico's surprise.

Nico's heart beat loudly and he backed up. "Is it a he?" She asked an eye-opener. The face palm Nico made concluded the truth his face couldn't hide. "It is a guy! Oh my gods, Nico you like a guy!" She yelled slightly louder than her usual tone. Some of the nymphs around giggled and ran away.

Nico blushed and dropped his notebook. Quickly leaned forward to cup a hand over Blaire's mouth quickly, shushing her.

"Would you shut up?!" Nico beseeched harshly. "Do you want the whole world to know?" Blaire shrugged his hand off, and whispered excitingly with her eyes sparkling as so.

"So it's true! Does he go to our camp?" She pried as the two walked deeper into the forest.

"Of course, he goes to our camp! No... wait. I'm not telling you anything anymore!" He decided, kicking a stone doing so. Staring at it, so Blaire wouldn't see in his eyes who it was.

"Can I meet him? Is he tall? Handsome? Can he fight well?" She demanded.

"What? No! I already told you a hint. No more than that!" He said as he began to storm off. No, she can't _meet_ him. Yes, he was taller than himself. And yes, he fought well. He skipped over the obvious. But ultimately, he knew that she could not know _-by any means-_ who he thought about every single day. Angry at himself for giving something that precious away to someone like her.

"Please! You have to tell me everything about him!"

"No I don't want to talk about this. Not now or never." He said, a tone of hurt implied.

"But-"

"No, Blaire." He delivered, absolute. Her eyebrows quivered and shook rapidly as it was clear that she was rejected. She began to contemplate as to why her charm speak didn't work on him. Perhaps it wasn't as powerful. Nico was moving way ahead of her now and she stood and stared at the floor, picking up her one and only hope left.

"Then can I show your poetry to Leo, Percy, and Annabeth?" She teased, waving his forgotten, valuable notebook in the air. Nico, rushed, turned around, and panicked. "No!"

"Then tell me who you love first." She charm-spoke while he was defenseless and caught off guard.

"Percy!" He exasperated in a moment of weakness, falling down. He scowled up at her. "Damn it, you..." He growled. Blaire handed the notebook to Nico, letting what he just said sink into her memory. "Just don't... tell anyone." He whispered as he stood.

Blaire squealed in delight. "Oh my gods, Nico! That's... that's... I didn't expect that. Oh my gods... Why don't you just tell him-oh." She suddenly remembered the obvious reason why not. Then, frowned in disappointment. "Oh."

"Yeah." He begrudged.

...

"So that's why Jason didn't tell me."

"That and I didn't want anyone else to know." Nico added, peeved. Blaire could've sworn his eyes looked a bit more red, and watery. He rubbed his eyes and turned away. His stomach suddenly churned unsettlingly. Blaire observed him with an scrutinizing gaze. Reminding her of a time when she had a crush on Michael Yew.

"Look Nico, it's okay-" She placed an encouraging hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico shivered and a surge of hate, directed towards Blaire, swept through him.

"No, it's not okay! How is any of this okay?!" He spat and slapped her hand away. He hated when people tried to encourage him in false hope. The painful truth seemed more likely not to end in a more miserable heartbreak. He felt guilty since Blaire was only trying to help. "Forget this. I'm going back to my cabin." He paused and warned her. "And don't follow me."

He threw down his sword and shield, slung his backpack over his shoulder and marched off to his cabin for peace and tranquility. Leaving Blaire wondering what she could do to help.

**.oOo.**

At the bonfire that night, everyone minus Nico gathered together to talk about Nico.

The fire ablazed and lit up the sky heavily, while the Apollo campers sang in chorus of a new song they created. Everyone besides the seniors sat scattered in a painful attempt of a circle.

Blaire felt the irony weigh heavily on her shoulders as everyone discussed on which girl Nico had a crush. Drew was convinced it was her and Blaire sneered at the notion. Although, Blaire got in trouble earlier that day for not keeping an eye on Nico, she still felt his anguish and wanted to aid him in anyway she could. You don't choose who you love. She felt that kind of pain before.

Naturally, the first thing she would do was tell everyone that Nico loved Percy. Capturing the scenario in her mind, she didn't find it that funny nor amusing as she stared at Percy giving Annabeth a kiss.

"So, is that what's getting on Nico's nerves lately? Oh thank the gods, I thought he was depressed." Percy exclaimed.

"He IS depressed, Percy." Annabeth informed him.

"What? No, it's just a crush!" He argued.

"Sometimes people get depressed over situations like that." Annabeth explained.

Jason sighed to Piper. "At first, this was amusing but now it's just ridiculous." To which Blaire also heard. She stared straight to Percy who had been completely oblivious to it all. She wanted to scream at him for being such a clueless idiot. _'He loves you! But he's scared... Why can't you see that?!'_

"Yeah." Piper agreed, saddened.

_'Poor Nico.'_ Blaire thought. She was determined to meddle in the affairs of Nico's love life for his happily ever after. "Hey Percy! Didn't you wake Nico up last week? Did he say anything about a crush?" She announced.

"No." He said bluntly. "But he was extremely tired." He remembered.

"Skinny too." Drew added. "Does that boy even eat?" Hinting that she might have been a bit embarrassed or jealous at the thought that Nico was thinner than her. Percy was more disturbed by the question itself.

"I'm sure he does.." Percy defended, feeling uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

"Like once a week? He's probably gonna die from all the neglect and undernourishment he's been getting over this crush." Another son of Athena said.

Percy eyebrows furrowed deep in confusion and disbelief. He couldn't stomach the thought of Nico despairing because of a crush. Who was this crush anyways?

"Someone should go check up on him and maybe help him out." Blaire charm-spoke, particularly in Percy's direction. Piper, alarmed, punched her shoulder. Her eyes seemed to read somewhat between the lines of: Stop that! You're not allowed to charmspeak! Alas, the magic was cast and it was too late.

"I'll go." He volunteered, unaware of the spell he's been under. He pecked Annabeth's cheek and marched his way over to the Hades Cabin.

"Blaire..." Jason warned.

"I know, but I can't... did you see how awful he looked?" She answered.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can just... Look, if I were you, I'd just leave him alone-"

"Besides I had to find out from Nico himself. You two didn't even tell me! Is there anything we can do? Should I call for mom? Or pray? Or..." And idea popped up in her mind "Oh my gods! I know the perfect person to call to help Nico get over his crush." She jumped in excitement and grabbed Jason and Piper by the sleeve, running to who knows where.

"Who?" Jason and Piper asked in unison.

**.oOo.**

Percy knocked on the door of the Hades Cabin a few times to no avail. Even calling out Nico's name and yet received no answer. Eventually, he decided to pick the lock with riptide and successfully opened the door to find Nico sound asleep. Percy hovered over the sleeping beauty and smiled at how peaceful he was. He sat near the edge of the bed and cooed at Nico who murmured in response.

_'So, he sleeptalks?'_ Percy speculated in his mind. He remembered Annabeth once told him the theory that people sleep conscious of their surroundings and that any noise could be procreated in his dreams.

Ever so careful, he bent forward and whispered words of praise in Nico's ear. Hoping it would either appear in his dreams or out of his mouth.

"Percy is one hot, sexy hell of beast." He whispered in his ear, chuckling lightly.

_"Percy..."_ Nico responded dreamily.

"Percy is..."

_"Percy is... mmhm..."_

"Percy is one..."

_"Hnn...Percy is...one..mn.."_

"Percy is one hot..."

_"Percy?.._.hm.." One of Nico's eyes dazed open and hazily caught sight of Percy. Then, his eyes widened in shock as his pupils thinned. Then he shrieked and fall back out of his bed.

"P-P-Percy! W-what the hell are you doing here?!" Nico babbled out.

Percy laughed. "Oh sorry man. I just came to check up on you. You alright?"

"I was sleeping!" He yelped, indignantly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just having fun with your sleep talk." He answered jokingly and apologetically.

"I sleep talk?" He muttered under his breath. He began staring down, resolved never to look at Percy. He was too... distracting.

"Yeah, and you said my name too. Did you have a dream about me?" Percy asked, leaning his heads towards the direction of Nico's eyes which were inclined in the opposite direction. Prying to Nico's innermost intimate thoughts.

Though, the night sky and moon was a lit. Percy saw a rosy tinted blush form on Nico's face and took a real look at Nico's face now.

Because now, Nico looked more than just cute, if his eyes deceived he looked just downright beautifully hot. Percy blinked a few times before shaking the thought away as fast as possible and remembered the sole reason of why he came.

"C-could you not come into my room uninvited?!" Nico said, irate.

Percy looked at Nico's body and realized what everyone said was true. He was depriving himself of natural human needs. Food, Strength, Love. But more importantly food, because you can't live without that.

"Oh right. And I was just wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me?" It took a while for Percy to register the look of horror placed on Nico's face. "Not like a date though. More because well... you don't eat. Or at least I don't see you eating much."

"I hate the food here. It's disgusting." Nico informed him, and the first thing that was envisioned in Percy's mind was the fish sticks they served here despite the fact that a son of Poseidon was present at camp. The smell of it gave Percy nausea.

"Then, we'll go somewhere else. How's Italian sound for you? Since you are from Venice."

Nico thought for a while. When was the last time he had authentic Italian food? Not the Americanized garbage they serve claiming its "Italian". Just before he was about to answer, the empty feeling in his stomach rebelled against him rejecting the offer.

"It better suit my taste. Or else the answer's no." He gambled.

* * *

((A/N~ IT'S A DATE, PERCY. DON'T DENY IT.

Also one of you gave me a brilliant suggestion for this story in the reviews. o.o It's genius.

Btw~ I do not know Italian so if any of you write any darling Italian/English (or any language really) poetry, please pm moi~ And I shall insert it somewhere in the future chapters and credit.

As for Blaire..._** I regret nothing.**_))

{Edit: (10/15) I do care about this story. I care about it A LOT. So, if you have any helpful suggestions, it would help if I was able to PM you for advice.}


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV~ Have you been meaning to tell me something?**

_**Disclaimer~ I do not own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus.**_

* * *

Nico wondered why Percy invited him to dinner. In these cases, he'd start considering all the worst-case scenarios as he usually did. It wasn't like he asked for this publicly. He'd never do that. The strife carried by the shameful confession would be too unbearable to handle. Though on the inside, his heart felt lighter and he couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.

He was astonished Chiron and Mr.D approved of it. He wondered how Percy was able to convince them otherwise. All of a sudden, he remembered back to the day when Percy announced that he was leaving camp and wondered how exactly how was he going to convince Percy himself otherwise about leaving camp.

Yes, he knew that notion was a selfish one. One that could destroy Percy's entire future of being... whatever he wanted to be. Yet, that fact burned itself into the back of Nico's mind, reoccurring daily to remind him not to get too attached to Percy. In the hopes, that he might finally get over him. He also knew it was all to no avail.

Then, there was the undeniable statement that this wasn't even a real date he remembered in the back of his mind. Percy said that himself. It was then his spirits dimmed and returned to the dark, lonely place in his soul. All these thoughts conjuring up in his mind depressed him. And most of all, he knew he was doing it to himself. All of last week, he implanted false dreams and unrealistic wishes in his mind. Despite his rather pessimistic attitude towards everything, he believed in happily ever afters.

Just not his.

Now they were walking on the streets of New York for a reservation Percy made in a restaurant that was a few blocks away. Most demigods would fret about having their request of leave approved at all. Then again, Percy was one of the most famous and infamous demigods known at camp. So, he wasn't all that surprised once he considered this. The drive from Long Island to Manhattan was a long one, over an hour. But it was so worth it. The city was shockingly beautiful at night. At around five pm that the sky began to dim. Nico hoped he would be able to see the lights with the person he loved after all. Then, he began to wonder if anyone had something to do with this.

So, he was already alert and ready for humiliation. Probably the present problem he was dealing with right now, was the fact the Percy was right next to him. Maybe, even, a bit _too_ close which bothered Nico, so he tried to redirect his attention elsewhere. His eyes wandered the vast city, tall as giants skyscrapers, and speeding cars around.

Percy, on the other hand, tried to delve deeper into the psyche of the son of Hades. He admitted he wasn't the most perceptive person by nature, or in tune with other people's feelings. Empathy just wasn't his thing unless you count the telepathic connection he and Grover shared.

Unfortunately because of this, he wasn't particularly keen on looking beneath the surface. Perhaps that was the reason he was the last to know of Nico's said crush. A trait that made him fail English Class because he couldn't read in between the lines in an allegory by Edgar Allen Poe. Sure, you can blame the ADHD and Dyslexia but this problem didn't affect most demigods just as himself. It was only him and he tended to falsely read people's reactions often.

Which is why he was determined in all willpower, to discover what hides beneath Nico's appearance and into his subconscious mind. "Nico, I think I know why you've been acting so strange lately." Percy began. Nico's ears rang with a sound so harshly sharp, it triggered his panicking. He wondered if Percy realized the truth yet. He was sure to keep his cool around him and everyone else so they wouldn't find out by accident

"Strange? How so?" He asked, wide-eyed and a bit apprehensive. Every second of silence intimidated Nico.

"Well... to be honest... you've been down lately, more than usual. I thought it was because of the stress you've been under about the prophecy and all..." He sighed. "But now I know the truth. Why would you tell Jason? He of all people? And you've known me longer too!"

Nico couldn't believe his ears. Then, there was the possibility that Percy might be talking about something else.

"W-who told you?" Is all he could regrettably stutter out.

"Everyone knows it already anyways." Percy replied.

"They do?" Nico felt like he was on the verge of a full blown meltdown as the wave of irrational excuses flowed and beat rapidly in his mind. What was he supposed to say? He glared up at Percy.

"Nico. Just tell me." He urged. He seemed incredibly tedious and somewhat pissed off. As if he were waiting for Nico to spill the painful truth out.

Nico paled and tensed up as he looked up at Percy with his eyebrows scrunched into a worried expression. His mouth refused to open as he remember what Cupid had told him last time. That he wouldn't be able to lie to himself again. Even if Percy were to know, he wouldn't be able to say it himself. Sudden disappointing premonitions emerged, failure. "I can't." He replied.

"So, you'd tell Jason who you have a crush on, but not me?" The disheartened Son of Poseidon mentioned. It gave him a hint of bitterness on the inside as well, whether it was because he'd seen Nico grow up too fast for his liking or something else that was utterly indescribable.

"You already know... Didn't he tell you?" Nico squinted his eyes in pain and broke the eye contact between him and Percy.

"No." Percy continued. Nico felt overwhelmed with relief. For a second, there he thought his heart would stop."He won't tell me. C'mon Nico, who do you like? Maybe I can help you." Percy persevered, tenaciously. "Do you even have a crush?"

"I do." He admitted. That must count for something. Bad, Nico told himself. that was bad. Each little confession will eventually lead up to information he had hoped would stay secret. He shouldn't have said that.

"Then, why won't you just say it?" Percy said sharply with a tone that was foreboding and uneasy. He gazed at him intensely and studied his facial expression. This interest in him was dangerous. One wrong move and...

"You can't help. T-the person I like..." Nico looked down again and kicked a stone against the brick wall of an apartment nearby. "...doesn't like me back.." Nico said woefully. Biting his lip after those words left his mouth, anxiously.

Then, he felt it.

The aura of the person next to him sinking deep. Was it grief? As if Percy felt his anguish and misery. Nico decided to ignore it. It was all probably in his head. Although, even if he did choose to disregard it. It still punctured the air crackling tension between the two. For a second, Nico thought this might mean Percy's feelings were mutual to his. And then another thought pushed that one away. There's no... Percy's with Annabeth. That was the fact.

After a couple moments of dreadful silence. His anticipation melted into ash.

"You don't know that for sure. " Percy tried to look on the brighter side, jokingly. The atmosphere was wreathed with lowly sorrow. The weight laying heavily on their heads.

"Trust me. I do." Nico said resolutely with a tone that made it seem like his entire world was falling apart. Today was supposed to be a day of peacefulness. He decided to shrug it off for Percy's sake of mind. "Does it even matter anymore?" He sighed, irritatingly.

"Yes it does actually. Whoever you like is a pretty lucky girl." Percy said as he patting Nico's back affectionately. Implying that he wanted to know just who was Nico so infatuated with. He understood the feeling of unrequited love once.

"It's not-" Nico choked, he couldn't say it. He couldn't believe he was that weak. "Never mind." He instead replied, and sped up his pace, walking faster ahead of Percy to avoid any more interrogation. Hopefully, he'd be able to forget this pointless conversation by the end of the day. Pursuing Percy would end to no avail.

"Aw man. Nico!" Percy chased after the son of Hades and for the next few minutes they argued til they were both fed up with each other.

Frustrated that Nico refused to answer the question, Percy growled. Nico felt worse by not being able to come out crystal clear. Hell, he couldn't even admit he was as straight as a curly fry. He facepalmed as he frowned. Whilst, Percy was just concerned. Even though, he didn't tell him what was meant to stay hush-hush. Percy wouldn't dare ruin their friendship over such a stupid dispute. Percy was more aggravated with Nico than he should have been.

Ever since that fateful encounter the few weeks before with Nico, Percy found himself falling for him. Much to his surprise, he realized that more than once in a while did his mind drift back to Nico with interest and annoyance. Such an odd combination, indeed. At first he saw Nico as... a detestable person. Most people did upon meeting him, he sent off menacing promises of death by laughing for gods sake! But now, Percy didn't find it as menacing as he used to. He saw it as _cute._ Which suddenly rang like an alarm in his head all week.

Nico had proved himself that he was distant, harsh, mean-hearted, abrasive, sharp-tongued, and someone who instilled fear into you on countless occasions at camp. It was as if he had no sympathy for anyone besides his sister, Hazel who he showered her with kisses in reminder of Bianca. Yet... even that was cruel to an extent. Percy knew he was sincere though. He wished he could rid his mind of the Son of Hades. That's why he asked him out on this ... this... _-can't find any other word besides date- _

"So," Nico started before the atmosphere got too awkward. "Where are we going?" He asked nonchalantly. As composed as he seemed to act like, he was eager to change the subject.

"Just some place where demigods get in for free." Percy replied joyfully as he motioned to the right where they waited to cross the street with the crowd of people. Meanwhile, Nico wasn't impressed.

"Sounds_ classy._" He scoffed, lacing those words in tedious sarcasm, not at all amused.

Percy argued, "Hey, I tried." And that's all that really mattered to Nico. "Besides Dionysus runs the place-"

"This isn't a bar, is it?" Nico interrupted.

"No!" Percy laughed. "Don't worry, you'll love it." He assured him and smiled widely.

"Doubt it." Nico murmured, under his breath, with the pretense of a smile emerging. The light was still on green and the cars hurried as fast as they could as it blinked into a vibrant yellow. They crossed the street and safely made it to the other side. Percy grinned, and stared at the younger boy. Hoping that by the end of this day, he'd figure out why he was so drawn to the Ghost King.

Close to their final destination.

Little did they notice, the dark shadow with feathery angelic wings that had been following them from behind the entire time.

* * *

_((A/N~ Wished this wasn't such a cliffhanger... -.- Credit to my Beta for this Chapter~! ^^ Yup! Hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please review and favorite.))_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V~ Agony**

_**Disclaimer~ I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**_

* * *

Cupid, as devious as he was, took on the form of a teenager as he followed the two lovebirds and to be quite honest, he was irritated that he had to do so. Yes, a teenager, a hormonal, impulsive adolescent. As if he hadn't gotten in enough trouble as a child already. In appearance, he was about the age of 19. He shrugged off the awkward feeling of the transformation which was determined to last for a while. Subtly, he worked his way into the large, noisy crowd, concealing himself from his prized objective.

Percy and Nico.

_What an aggravating couple…_

Cupid closely examined the two and their situation for months now and still hadn't had the clue of how he could meddle with it… until now, that is. The Son of Poseidon involved with the Daughter of Athena was already problematic enough. The spite Athena gave towards Eros was intimidating. And Aphrodite had given up with it. To ever so carefully sculpt their relationship into perfection... until Nico came along.

Stressed, Cupid wondered why he was compelled to do this job. He could have referred it to as Mission Impossible. Besides this was not a job for Eros anyway. Especially since he wasn't the slightest ever interested in men. He married Psyche. He should've passed the job on to Ganymede. He was a God of Homosexuality. Though, he doubt he would take the job on since he is Zeus's.

_Damn it..._

Cupid was on the verge of just shooting a golden arrow at Percy or a lead arrow at Nico. That way Percy would have fallen deeply in love with Nico, as if he weren't falling into that end already or by having Nico resent Percy. Two perfect solutions with no strings attached. Except maybe Annabeth's heartbreak for Plan A. And the fact that Cupid didn't really want to shoot the lead arrow at Nico.

What was the point of finally acknowledging your true feelings, and too soon to have them crushed into hatred? Plan A was much more interesting. The only thing that was holding the young mischievous god was ... the several gods who threatened him if he dared meddle with the relationships between the two.

Poseidon wouldn't be very happy.

Athena wouldn't be happy.

Aphrodite wouldn't be happy.

And he knew that Hades wouldn't definitely**_ NOT_** be happy.

So, interfering with a few of the most powerful Olympians was not the smartest thing to do. It would be his death wish to hell. Oh wait... no... Gods can't die. Therefore, he was in the clear. But torture was not something Hades abolished once you stepped into the Underworld. With all these facts considered Eros decided to meddle anyways in the affairs of Nico's love life. Why?

Simply because love isn't such a thing to be restrained.

If anything it should be recognized.

Respected.

And encouraged.

Either that or he be honest and say he'd be amused to see this sort of reaction from anyone.

Smirking, he followed along behind him in tight black pants and black hoodie concealing his face within the darkness of the shadows. His hands withdrew from his pockets as he raised his head and snapped his fingers. Summoning a monster to ruin their evening dinner.

**.oOo.**

Nico looked behind once more while walking with Percy, uneasily. He had lost the number of times he had done this out of pure fright.

"Um... Nico? Are you okay?" Percy noticed for the fifth time in a row.

"Oh nothing. I just... have a feeling..." He began. Percy leaned over and lowered his head and Nico whispered in his ear. "... I think someone's following us."

Percy looked behind to check, only to find nothing out of the ordinary besides Nico's possibly extreme paranoia.

"Relax Nico. This is our day off." He reassured him with a pat.

Though, Nico found it nearly impossible too. First off, it was too crowded for Nico. Every now and then, he'd accidentally bump into a stranger and mutter an apology. Even if it was a nice change of scenery, there were people staring at him. Nico inspected himself. Then realized it was because he was totally out of place.

"Oh look! We're here!" Percy grinned wide at the restaurant Dionysus ran.

"Hm?" Nico looked shell-shocked for a moment. What? No? He looked at the restaurant that deserved five stars. The essence of the rich was too strong and repelled Nico. The people who exited the front door were in tuxedos and formal gowns for gods sake! The fact seemed to slip Percy's mind as he approached the restaurant. Nico reached out and grabbed his arm hastily.

"W-we can't go in there, you idiot!" He screeched, with both his hands sweating from the obvious nervousness he was giving off.

"Why not?" Percy asked, dumbfounded.

"Ack- it's... it's...!" Nico couldn't find the word for it. First off, he was sure this was the type of restaurant that celebrity's go to. Not where demigods hang out... if they're ever released from the prison called camp. Second, their attire. Nico didn't know much about formal attire. Hell, he was wearing jeans and black t-shirt with a skull on it. He knew you couldn't get in a restaurant like that without at least tuxedo of some sort and he was sure as hell not going to change clothing for this.

Third, Percy was already at the desk asking for the reservation like the idiot he was.

"Table for 2, please. Reservation under... Johnson. Peter Johnson." Percy sighed in disapproval.

"Aha- here it is. Your table is in the V.I.P sweetheart lounge. And your lady?" The lady at the desk asked, ignorantly.

Percy and Nico blushed simultaneously. Fortunately, Nico was already outside the restaurant's transparent glass doors and could imagine hearing every word. Perhaps this would be a good enough time to escape from the humiliation bound to come. He was in a starting position to race for home and freedom when Percy hurried and grabbed his arm with an iron grip.

The thing is the difference between Nico grabbing Percy's arm vs. Percy grabbing Nico's arm... is that Percy was _much_ more stronger. In this case, would be a great disadvantage on Nico's part.

"No Nico! The restaurant's over here. I already made a reservation!" Percy argued as he dragged Nico inside as all eyes surrounding the area stared at the two.

"But... I..." Nico dazed, feeling the blood rush up to his head all of a sudden.

And thus, their date has begun.

**.oOo.**

Cupid withdrew as they entered the restaurant and told the beast behind him to cease. This is why he _hated_ demigods. They always managed to ruin the master plan. Well... in this case, the plan wasn't entirely ruined. Just delayed. All the more it still pissed Eros off. He wanted to get this over with already and return to Olympus for relaxation.

He instinctively remembered back to what got him involved in all this stupid drama. The obvious would be his mother whom he despised. His father, Ares, never forced him into doing anything. Then again, Ares never really acted like father and didn't give a shit either. Nevertheless, if he had to pin point the blame, he'd give Blaire the medal.

The award for being even more infuriated and troublesome than he was already. There are things you should do and should not do. She should understand that. She shouldn't go to and request an audience with her mother. She shouldn't make a nuisance until she got what she wanted. And most of all, she shouldn't have gotten what she wanted! That, his mother did not understand at all. This is why Aphrodite sucks at parenting.

No discipline unless your Eros. He was damn sure that was her policy. It irked him. This all went down a while ago. Unfortunately, once Blaire reached the 600th floor, the first person she recognized was her victim. A.K.A: Her _"Big Brother"_ Eros. And she clung to him like a bloodsucking leech and once he complained to mother. His mother sided with her.

It's as if the whole universe hated him and were all plotting against him. Why did Blaire even concern herself with Nico? She should learn to mind her own business. Cupid crossed his arms and flew to the top of the roof where he will await their exit in time for the attack.

**.oOo.**

After the date ended, Nico tried his overall best not to appear out of the ordinary. He told Percy the truth. The painful truth, just as he predicted and surely the aftermath was bound to be worse. It was as if a snake had bitten him and the venom spread throughout his entire body like wildfire. He was so on edge and tense that he didn't notice his surroundings.

He just followed along behind Percy who seemed just as conflicted as he was. Maybe even more, he couldn't tell by staring at the back of his head as they exited the restaurant afterwards.

He told him.

He actually had the nerve to _tell_ him.

Oh dear…

Flashbacks from the date swirled in his mind endlessly. Rewinding to the second they sat in their designated room, as they sat down in their seats. Nico remembered it wasn't as awkward , only when they weren't completely alone was it weird. Especially when the music started playing...

_"Hey, could you... leave?" Percy asked, very rudely to the violinist who obliged and left. Nico found it incredibly difficult not to react when the violinist arrived and started playing such romantic music. Nico would admit in his dreams, he'd be swooning._

_But now- He wanted to sink into the ground. Thank the gods Percy stopped that disaster soon enough. Realizing that they were the only two who occupied the place, the awkward silence set in. They're were fucking rose petals everywhere, and the the lights were dim despite the bajillion candles a lit._

_So, please excuse any thoughts Nico was thinking about being a newly wedded couple with Percy on their honeymoon. Because- hah! It's not like that was ever going to happen. It's more likely he would marry Annabeth,... or propose to her anytime soon. Nico couldn't help but feel deflated at the rumor._

In retrospect, that wasn't even the worst part of the entire dinner.

"_Um... hello. May I take your order?" Asked the nice, quivering, young waitress who smiled like she couldn't stop. From her perspective, she found two hot men. For once, Nico didn't feel as nervous as she did and eased up. It was so much easier talking to a girl like her. Nico directed his gaze to the waitress and thought for a moment how fun it'd be if he spoke with an Italian accent._

_"I'd like the Bucatini All'Amatriciana, per favore?"_

_Percy looked at Nico with his jaw dropped. Nico pretended not to notice the impolite gesture. Surprised, Percy, then, stared intently on the younger one. He gave his order and once the blushing waitress was out of earshot, Percy interrogated Nico._

_"So, you can flirt?" He asked, still mind-boggled by the fact._

_"Anyone can flirt." Nico ignored._

_"No. I mean… I've never seen you-. You didn't seem like the type to."_

_"Because I'm me?"_

_"More like... Well you seem to avoid men. So I thought-"_

_Nico almost choked on his drink._

Nico clenched his jaw and tried to shoo away the rest of memories he dared remember. Unfortunately, the reminiscence of that night refused to exit his mind. In fact, they overflowed his brain to the most Nico's flusterness was showing. In sweat, his lip biting till it drew blood, and the twitchiness of his movements.

_"I don't avoid men!" Nico spoke a little too loudly, which startled even him a bit. "I mean… I don't avoid them." He groused, emphasizing it. Percy rolled his eyes and pondered about this for a while. He distinctly remembered Nico not wanting to be near Leo, Jason, and for sometime him as well._

_"Fine. You dislike men then?"_

_"What? No! I just feel more comfortable talking to girls." Which was true. And because of this saddening fact, Nico was bound by the River Styx to tell Blaire every single detail that happened tonight to Blaire. He'd have to find some way around that soon enough._

_"I wonder why..." Percy looked at him intently. Him and only him. The reason Nico did avoid the lot was because they knew of his secret. They were his secret, ready to be exposed. "You know everyone at camp is trying to figure out your crush right?"_

_"Everyone can go fuck themselves." Nico said disheartened. Percy glared at Nico for his foul language as the waitress returned with appetizers and drinks. She seemed flustered and turning a shade of pink. She smiled brightly at the two guys and asked them both if they needed anything else._

_"No. Grazie." Nico spoke before she left. Nico sipped his Pepsi through a bendy straw. The whole scenario might have looked silly but he didn't care._

_"I think the waitress likes you Nico." Percy observed._

_"Is that so?"_

_"Do you like her?" Percy asked curiously. Nico was appalled and set his jaw._

_He wondered how Percy thought of relationships. Was it really that easy and quick? Especially since it was obvious that Nico wasn't the least interested._

_"No. Not really." He sighed wistfully._

_"I think I know why you are comfortable with woman and avoid men. Especially the handsome ones."_

_"I don't avoid men-!"_

_"Is it because you're not attracted to them?" Percy asked with a straight face. Nothing humorous at all. "To women I mean."_

_Nico stared at his drink. At the condensed water forming outside the glass and how it streamed down._

_"Are you attracted to them?" Just when Percy thought Nico hadn't heard him._

_And the response that might have ruin the entire day for Nico._

_"No." He concluded, as he stirred his drink with his straw and didn't look up once at the Son of Poseidon._

All hoping at once that he and Percy finally met eye-to-eye on the topic. Percy hadn't expressed any opinion on the topic and he wasn't sure whether or not he should be worried.

_Did Percy even care? _Is all he questioned and decided he didn't care.

_As long as he doesn't hate me..._

And that's when, with the snap of a finger, Cupid decided to cause mayhem amongst the two careless demigods. He continued following them, smirking due to the fact that Nico was getting closer to revealing his true feelings to Percy. He sensed that he was, but not completely.

And Eros was not a patient deity to begin with.

* * *

_((A/N~ Credit to my lovely Beta from Tumblr~ Ailurophile (which means cat lover btw) ^^_

_Hope you liked this chapter. Next update should be soon._

_In addition, I released a Percico Halloween Special on my other fanfic called: An Album Full Of Percico Moments __))_


End file.
